


Take Your Time

by inmyrosegarden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyrosegarden/pseuds/inmyrosegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new boy at school and Harry and Louis both want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> "would you always  
> maybe sometimes  
> make it easy?  
> take your time."  
> \--two weeks; grizzly bear ♡♡♡

Louis sighs and fixes the positioning of his sunglasses where they're perched on his nose. He moves his hands lightly over the tips of the grass that surrounds his body. He can feel the sun beaming down on his face and he hopes to god that he doesn't get sunburned because he definitely forgot to put on sunscreen. _Fuck it,_ he thinks.  
  
Louis wiggles his toes in the grass and stretches out, "reaching for the stars and smiling to please them,” just like his kindergarten teacher taught him to in gym class.  
  
But then smile disappears when a shadow comes out of nowhere and starts blocking the sunlight. His face suddenly feels a lot cooler and that does _not_ make Louis happy.  
  
"Mmm," he grumps. "Is that you, Satan?"  
  
The figure above him snorts. "Not quite," he says in his deep voice, amusement evident in his tone. "But close."  
  
"Oh little Styles," Louis sighs, eyes still closed. "Look everyone! He has come to kidnap me so that he can sacrifice my beautiful body to the hipster gods so they'll give him better music! Oh help me, whatever will I do?" Louis shouts unabashedly, touching the back of his hand to his forehead like a damsel in distress. He can practically feel Harry rolling his eyes next to him.  
  
Of course, no one has looked over at them because everyone is used to Louis Tomlinson's antics in all honesty. But Louis struts his crazy nevertheless because, well. He is the "drama freak" apparently.  
  
"Just because the senior class voted you 'most likely to be admitted to a mental hospital' doesn't mean you need to give them any more reasoning to support their verdict, Lou," Harry sighs.  
  
"Why not?" Louis continues shouting. "They think I'm crazy so _I'll show them_ crazy!"  
  
"Right now you sound like an old man who is half deaf and seeking revenge."  
  
"Plus, I wasn't voted as the person most likely to go to a mental hospital, Styles. It was Broadway."  
  
"Broadway, mental hospital. Meh. They're synonymous."  
  
"And you're insufferable. Why do I even associate myself with you?"  
  
Harry giggles and turns Louis' head towards him. He then rips off Louis' sunglasses, forcing Louis to open his with surprise.  
  
Smiling widely, Harry tickles Louis' tummy. "It's because you love me, remember baby?" He coos.  
  
"Stop it!" Louis shrieks between bouts of laughter. "Harry, stop! Fire! FIRE!"  
  
Harry throws his head back and cackles, finally stopping the tickling. "You're supposed to yell fire when you're being raped, you idiot."  
  
Louis pouts. "That could've been rape for all I know."  
  
Harry smiles fondly and throws his head back, exposing the expanse of his palepale neck to the sun.  
  
Louis chuckles and sits up, poking Harry in the stomach. Harry's body convulses and he folds in on himself, rubbing his belly while frowning at Louis.  
  
"What?" Louis says, rolling his eyes. "It was like watching a reenactment of Twilight. Y'know."  
  
Judging by the look on Harry's face Louis guesses he _doesn’t_ know.  
  
"Ugh, I'm talking about the scene where Ana Kendrick shoves her boobs into the camera when the sun finally shines in that place, Spoons or whatever."  
  
Harry chuckles. "It's Forks, Lou." He frowns, eyebrows furrowing. "Or--at least I think it is?"  
  
Before Louis can reply though, a person sits on the ground next to him with a thump. And then, two other persons follow.  
  
"Alright mates?" Niall asks, biting into his egg salad sandwich. Louis makes a face.  
  
"No," he pouts. "Hedward over here is being rude."  
  
Zayn takes a puff of his cigarette, brooding and basically looking like a male model. Nothing new there. "You two are so weird." He says after he exhales.  
  
The cloud of smoke that Zayn lets out floats to Liam, who is lying down on the grass like Louis was only moments ago. He looks panicked as he reads a book that he is holding up above his face. "Never mind those two idiots," he says sounding jumpy. "I don't understand any of this! And I've got a test next period!"  
  
"What is that?" Louis asks, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Maths," Liam all but squeaks.  
  
There's a collective shudder across the circle. Well, except from Niall.  
  
"I can help you," Niall shrugs as he takes a swig from his juice box.  
  
"Mmm," Harry hums, putting on his Raybans. Louis takes that as a cue to put on his own aviators too. He doesn't think Harry can punch him for being pretentious if he himself is being pretentious too.  
  
"Niall is fucking amazing at maths," Harry continues, speaking as slowly and smoothly as honey that’s being poured. "If it weren't for his tutoring I would've failed my course last year."  
  
"Yeah and I actually did fail because Harry hogged Niall to himself." Louis grumbles. Harry winks at him and Louis reaches out to slap his shoulder.  
  
"Please lads," Niall say in his announcer voice. "There's enough Nialler to go around."  
  
"Well then go help him, you idiot," Zayn blinks.  
  
Niall shrugs and walks over to Liam. They start talking about “logs” and “exponents” and “rewriting” and Louis shudders, tuning them out.  
  
"So guess what," Zayn whispers as he moves closer to Louis and Harry.  
  
"Chicken butt?" Harry provides. Louis flicks his ear.  
  
"What juice've you got for me, Malik?" Louis smirks.  
  
"Have you lads seen the new boy?" Zayn asks. "Don't tell Liam I said this, but. He's fit."  
  
"Heeey!" Liam protests. "I heard that!"  
  
Zayn chuckles and turns to Liam. "No one’s as hot as you though, babe. Sometimes I sit in class and think about you and--"  
  
"Okay," Louis says, patting Zayn's knee. "That's enough, big boy."

Harry chuckles and sticks his hand out for a high five, which Louis accepts. He intertwines their fingers and swings their hands in the air above them. Louis giggles.

Zayn smiles knowingly and smirks at his two best friends. “As I was saying,” he starts. “The boy. His name’s Cam or something.”

“No, his name is Kyle,” Niall corrects.

“I thought it was Casey,” Liam frowns.

“You had one job,” Louis says shaking his head.

“Can’t even tell us what the cute new boy’s name is.” Harry sighs and lets go of Louis’ hand. “Lou, why do we hang out with these bozos?” He murmurs as he massages his temples.

“I have no clue, Haz.” Louis says while stretching his legs out in front of him. He yawns. “I think we need to leave them.”

Zayn rolls his eyes and takes another drag of his fag. “Well if you’re ignoring me then you probably won’t listen to me when I say that he’s walking towards us, right?”

“What?” Both Harry and Louis say at the same time. They sit up straight and turn to Zayn immediately. The move is so creepily synchronized that Zayn barks out a laugh.

“You two are just so _thirsty,_ ” he cackles with delight, almost dropping his cig. “He’s right over by the water fountain. In front of that insanely large group of girls who look like they’re about to prowl.”

Louis and Harry turn their heads and at the same time, each boy’s eyebrows fly up to his hairline.

The boy is gorgeous. Like drop _dead_ gorgeous. He has the perfect jaw line and just the right amount of freckles along the bridge of his nose. He’s got hair that’s gelled up into little spikes on his head and his body is insanely toned. His t-shirt clings to the muscles on his back that ripple as he bends down to take a sip from the water fountain. Harry and Louis gape at him, drinking in the sight that can only be seen as a gift from the gods.

Niall and Zayn and Liam are all laughing at the two of them.

“Dibs!” Both Harry and Louis shriek at the same time. A flock of birds on a nearby tree fly away upon hearing the unholy sound.

The only person that turns around to look at them is the new boy, but he just shrugs and walks away with the group of drooling girls behind him. No one else really cares because the whole school is basically used to the antics of HarryandLouis by now.

“I fucking saw him first,” Louis says through clenched teeth.

“Like hell you did,” Harry growls.

“He’s too hot for you, Harry. He’s only gonna wanna go after someone in his league and. Guess what? I’m _in_ his league and you. Are. Below. It.”

“Says you,” Harry scoffs. “Your arse will probably turn him off! It’s the fugliest thing I’ve seen since—your _face_!”

“You’re gonna resort to _your face_ jokes now!?” Louis howls, slapping his knee. “You’re pathetic.”

“No—you are you cunt!”

“Fuck you Harry! Fuck you to hell and back!”

As the two friends scream at each other, the other three watch on with amused looks on their faces.

“How long?” Liam asks.

Zayn strokes his chin. “Until they finafuckingly see that they’re in love?”

Liam snorts and nods his head.

“I’d say about a month,” Zayn says.

Niall laughs. “I’d say three days.”

Liam shakes his head, slamming his math book shut. “Nope. I’m gonna say two weeks.”

Zayn smiles devilishly. “Wanna bet?”

Niall takes a bite of his apple. “What’s the winner’s prize?” He questions Zayn as juice leaks down his chin.

Liam makes gagging noises and hands Niall a tissue.

Zayn stubs his cig against the bottom of his boot. “Losers have to pay for gas until graduation?”

“Deal,” Niall and Liam agree.

“It’s on boys,” Zayn says, rubbing his hands together.

“Don’t do that, Zaynie.” Liam scolds. “You look like a psychopath.”

“Sorry babe,” Zayn says over the sound of the school bell that signals the end of lunch. He saunters over to Liam and pecks him on the lips.

“Ew,” Niall shudders, making a face. “I just ate and I’d like to keep it down, thank you very much.”

Zayn and Liam both flick him the finger with the hand that is not locked with the others’ between them.

Niall sighs and shakes his head, skipping across campus and high fiving every person he knows.

Meanwhile, Harry and Louis are walking towards fifth period together, verbal brawl (almost) forgotten.

“Lou,” Harry moans. “They’re such a good band, like. I practically orgasm every time I hear their songs, I’m not even kidding. Can you please _please_ come to their show with me?” Harry pouts. “Please?”

Louis rolls his eyes. See, the thing is, he and Harry have a very odd relationship. They’re best friends with conflicting personalities, and to be honest, they’re both a bit— _much_ the majority of the time. But at the end of the day, they’ve been best friends since they were like, two and they’ve been pretty much inseparable ever since that holy day they met. They do everything together—always have and probably always will. That’s why they’re never able to let things get between them, not even the (millions of) petty fights they seem to always have.

“You’re such a _child_ Harold,” Louis mumbles, taking a seat at their art table. Harry sits beside him and Louis doesn’t stop him, even though they sit alone at the table and there’s a whole _bunch_ of empty space around them.

(They’re both fairly popular, the thing is. Actually, the five of them are all popular.

Liam is the star athlete, who plays pretty much every sport ever invented. He’s got a million friends on his teams, and the girls’ teams, and the rival teams, and pretty much everyone else too because he’s so damn nice to everyone.

Zayn is the silent and deadly class clown—and no, he doesn’t _normally_ do anything that involves fighting. He’s quiet and mysterious—until you get to know him. But when you do, you see that he’s just the dorkiest kid ever. He’s got a stellar sense of humor along with sinfully good looks, so everyone just loves him by default, is the thing.

Niall is everyone’s cuppa tea, Louis thinks. He’s loud and brash and he eats _everything—_ but he’s always smiling and he talks to _everyone_ so people are just naturally attracted to him. Plus, he’s surprisingly a genius, so people always ask him for help with schoolwork and Niall being Niall—he can’t quite turn anyone down.

And Harry is something else. He wears jeans that are too tight and he secretly works out because he likes being toned and he’s got these greengreen eyes that are so kind and trustworthy, and his curls that are unruly and always out of control. Plus, he’s honestly just a charmer, no matter who he’s talking to; he can win anyone over with the first sentence he utters. He’s a hipster and Louis thinks his music taste is _atrocious_ (even though he likes more than half the bands and songs Harry shows him—although he’d never admit to that). But everyone loves him all the same.

Then there’s Louis. He’s loud and he dresses colorfully; he’s not afraid to give his opinion and to stand up for what he believes. He’s the president of the drama club, the debate team, and the student government because everyone _identifies_ with Louis Tomlinson, oddly enough. He tends to everyone’s needs and he loves talking to people and meeting new people and is, basically, the social butterfly of the group in a way that’s— _different_ from the rest of his friends.

All together, they’re the fantabulous five. But in that fantabulous five, there’s also a HarryandLouis.

And that doesn’t mean that they’re together—because they’re not; Liam and Zayn cover that base. They’re the closest to each other, even though they tell the other three boys everything too. It’s just that they’ve always just _fit_ with each other in a way that they _haven’t_ with anyone else.

And everyone knows that. HarryandLouis are _one._ So the fact that they’re sitting alone in ceramics class isn’t that surprising, even though they know everyone else in the room. People have just gotten used to it now.)

“Please, Lou? I’ll buy you lunch for a week!”

Louis pretends to consider it, and _he_ knows that _Harry_ knows that he’s already made up his mind. Harry doesn’t say anything though; he just puts his elbows up on the table and places his chin in his hands, pouting up at Louis and making his eyes big and round.

“Pwease Wouis?” Harry asks, batting his eyelashes.

Louis swallows thickly. “Fine,” he mutters, pulling out his sketchpad.

“Yayayayaaaaaaay!” Harry exclaims clapping his hands like a toddler before throwing his arms around Louis, who almost falls over at the impact. “You’re the best, Loulou!”

Louis pats Harry’s head, carding his hands through Harry’s curls. Harry mewls and nudges upwards into the touch. Louis giggles. “I don’t know whether you’re a child or a kitty.”

“’M both,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ chest.

Louis’ eyes trail to the teacher—who is pointing at them—and more importantly, the person standing _next_ to the teacher.

Louis freezes, his hand stilling in Harry’s hair.

“Heeeey,” the other boy protests. “Why’d’ya stop?”

The teacher—Grimmy, he told his students to call him—walks over to their table with _the_ new boy.

Harry feels Louis tense and he lifts his head off of Louis’ chest. The first thing he sees is Grimmy and the new boy, who both have now come to stop at their table.

“Hello boys,” Grimmy says, cocking his head to the side. “Getting a little cozy here, aren’t we?”

Louis blushes and Harry coughs awkwardly, not meeting anyone’s gaze.

“Well, anyway,” Grimmy continues looking bored. “This is Jackson.”

“Hey,” the new boy says, waving awkwardly.

“His name doesn’t even start with a C,” Louis mumbles.

“Or a K,” Harry adds.

“Fair point,” Louis nods.

“Am I missing something here?” Jackson asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No. They’re just weirdly in tune with each other,” Grimmy yawns while picking at a nail. “Anyway, Jack. Is it okay if I call you Jack?”

Jackson opens his mouth to speak. Grimmy ignores  him and continues.

“Yeah so that’s Harry,” Grimmy points at Harry. “And that one’s Louis. They’re besties. Like girls but with penises.”

“What?” Jackson asks, squinting at Grimmy.

Grimmy ignores him again. “Harry and Louis, Jackson will now be the third person at this table.” He turns to Jackson. “I like to call this the PYT table.”

“PYT?” Louis asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Doesn’t that mean Pretty Young Thing?” Harry questions. He looks at Louis, whose mouth is twisting up into a disgusted sneer.

Grimmy laughs. “Doesn’t matter what it means. Anyways Jackolantern,”

“Jackson,” the boy corrects.

“That’s what I said. It’s rude to interrupt. Next time you do it I’ll spank ya.” Grimmy howls with laughter.

Jackson looks horrified.

“Can you get to the point, Grimmy?” Harry pleads.

Grimmy wipes a stray tear from the corner of his eye. “As I was saying, boy. Harry and Louis will fill you in on what we’re doing.” He turns around to walk away, yelling, “No threesomes unless I can see everything!” over his shoulder.

Jackson sits down on a stool across from Harry and Louis, who are both calmly sketching away. “How are you guys not weirded out right now?” He asks sounding only a little bit hysterical. Which is good for a first-time encounter with Grimmy, Louis thinks. 

“He’s only joking,” Harry says looking up and smiling at Jackson. He has unleashed his dimples and Louis _totally_ sees what kind of game Harry’s trying to play.

Louis smiles sweetly, eyes crinkling around the edges. He knows he can be adorable too, when he tries. _And_ he doesn’t look like an overgrown baby unlike _some_ people. “Best to ignore him and just get your work done. He’ll give you an A unless you report him.”

“What happens if you report him?” Jackson asks, brows furrowed.

Louis sighs and places his chin in his hand. “Well typically the principal would call Grimmy to his office while one of the administrators would come in and ‘talk to the class as a whole.’”

“Yeah and they’d basically ask if anyone saw anything happen between Grimmy and any other students.” Harry smiles smugly, knowing that he’s succeeded in getting Jackson’s attention.

Louis smiles bitterly at Harry and starts speaking before Harry can continue. “And any student who’d say yes would mysteriously fail the class.”

“Isn’t that like—illegal or something?” Jackson snorts.

Harry and Louis shrug.

“He doesn’t _actually_ do the things he says, y’know,” Harry says. “You grow to ignore it.”

“Whatever you say, mate,” Jackson says through raised eyebrows. Louis explains to him what he’s supposed to do and he pulls out a pencil and a notebook to begin sketching.

It’s quiet for a while, other than the hipster music Nick is playing and the chatting from around the classroom.

Harry’s bobbing his head to the song while Louis is humming and Jackson clears his throat to get their attention. Their heads both snap up.

“So like,” Jackson starts. “Are you two together?”

“Hell no,” Louis says, just when Harry lets out an “Ew no.”

Jackson chuckles. “Whatever you say.”

“You say that a lot,” Louis says to him. “Whatever you say, I mean.”

“What?” Jackson looks confused.

“He means you’ve said ‘whatever you say’ twice already. But ignore him, Lou’s a basket case. Only _he_ would notice that.”

Louis chuckles humorlessly. “At least I don’t take the phone with me into the bathroom when I take a shit.”

Jackson makes a face. “That’s gross, mate.”

“Yeah but it’s not like I touch it with dirty hands or anything,” Harry pouts.

“You pout a lot,” Jackson notices. “Is it like, your thing?” He turns to Louis. “Is it his things?”

“His thing is fucking every moving thing he sees,” Louis chuckles. “I bet he has, like, 40 STDs.”

“Um hell _o,”_ Harry yells, waving his hands above his head. “I’m right _here.”_

Louis frowns and looks from Jackson to Harry. “Well. Isn’t _that_ a shame?”

Jackson clears his throat awkwardly. “I can totally go sit somewhere else if I’m like—messing with your little,” he gestures like it means something. “I dunno. Never mind. I just mean I can, like. Leave, if you want me to?”

“Nononono,” both Harry and Louis say at the same time.

“This is normal,” Louis explains. “We fight a lot but it’s never serious.”

Harry nods like an eager puppy, smiling at Louis.

When they go back to their sketching, Jackson looks at them and blinks. _Oblivious,_ he mumbles under his breath, shaking his head.

***

“Harry, you look a little green,” Louis says, putting a hand on either side of his best friend’s face. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry says breathlessly. “I just really fucking love Imagine Dragons.”

“So do I but I’m not about to _throw up_ over them!” Louis’ voice is laced with concern and that makes Harry smile. But it comes off as a grimace.

“I’m fine, Lou, really,” he breathes.

Louis sighs dramatically and swings an arm around Harry’s shoulder. He’s making it out to seem like a casual action but Harry knows that Louis’ actually trying to give him a support to balance on. He smiles a little at the thought.

“I hate queuing,” Louis mutters, trying to change the subject.

“Well looks like we won’t have to for any longer,” Harry says shakily as the bouncers begin open the doors.

The two walk in the door and show their fake IDs and tickets to the bouncers. Then, they walk into the main theater and over to the standing area. Since they’re among the first people there, they’re able to get close to the stage.

They stand around and Louis chats aimlessly, knowing that Harry needs a distraction. And Harry tries really hard to concentrate on Louis’ voice but his nerves aren’t really letting him comprehend what he’s saying. At least focusing on Louis’ voice is helping him calm the bought of nausea he was once feeling.

“Why do you let music and musicians get you riled up so much?” Louis finally asks. “He’s always known how much music means to Harry but he’s never quite understood.

Harry bites his lip. “Don’t laugh, yeah?”

“I’ll try not to.”

Harry takes in a shuddery breath and looks out at the rest of the hall where people have made their way in. “It’s like—it’s like music is the only thing that really _gets_ me, yeah? I mean, I have you and the other boys, but. Sometimes, I’ll feel alone or something. And I’ll feel like I can’t come running to you guys because I’m not that _important._ And I’ll remember that you guys aren’t meant to solve every one of my problems, and like. You guys can’t _feel_ for me the way I want you to.” He bites his lip and kicks his shoe out against the stage. “Zayn has Liam and Niall has never really _been_ codependent, y’know? But I always have. And I just wish I could find the person I’m meant to be codependent _with.”_ Harry looks down at his shoes and sighs, smiling slightly. “But I guess I have music, until then, y’know?”

Louis considers Harry’s words. Then, “What about me?”

“Hmm?”

“I said, what about me? I don’t have anyone either. What am I meant to do?”

Harry laughs. “But Lou. You shine bright like the sun. No one is meant to hold you back.”

Frowning, Louis says, “Are you nicely saying that I’m meant to be forever alone?”

Harry finally looks up at Louis, straight into his eyes. It’s dim in the room, but Louis can see specks of gold in Harry’s green eyes. “I’m not saying that at all,” Harry declares earnestly. “All I’m saying is that you don’t _need_ anyone. You can do anything by yourself because you’re _independent._ Heck, if anything, someone needs _you_ to determine their fate. I think you’ll be the light at the end of the tunnel for someone, one day.”

Louis shakes his head and smiles. It’s bitter and _wrong_ but he still does so. “You’ve got it all wrong, Harry. I only shine bright when I have my stars to keep me company.”

“But you can shine bright yourself _too_ ,” Harry insists.

Louis grins. “Whatever you say, mate.”

Harry barks out a laugh and punches Louis’ shoulder just as the lights turn off.

“Who’s opening for them?” Louis asks.

“No clue,” Harry shrugs. “Probably some unknown band though.”

The announcer comes on just then. “Give it up for Manchester’s own, Jackson and the Whitmores!”

Louis laughs. “Isn’t that the name of one of the Teen Wolf characters?”

“Shhh!” Harry squeals. “Lou, look who it is!”

Louis looks to the stage and his jaw drops. “Is that _Jackson_!?”

“Yeah!” Harry squeals. “Jackson!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” He screams.

Jackson looks over in their direction and winks at Harry.

“ _Really,_ Styles!?” Louis says, dumbfounded. “Is _this_ how you’re gonna play?”

The band starts playing their set list and both Harry and Louis lose it, screaming at every opportunity. However, more than half of the crowd is screaming along with them, so it’s understandable that Jackson never hears them again.

By the time Imagine Dragons come on, Louis’ voice is on fire. But he doesn’t let that stop him from screaming because they’re like, his _favorite_ band. And during “Rocks,” the lead singer waves at Louis, who would’ve fell to the floor with shock if Harry hadn’t grabbed his shoulder last minute.

“That was amazing,” Harry croaks as they’re walking home later.

“Tell me about it,” Louis coughs out with difficulty. “Ugh I need some hot tea.”

“Are you gonna sleep over at mine?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind. I don’t wanna deal with accidentally waking up my mum or sisters.”

Harry hums in acknowledgement.  “We can look up concert videos of Jackson and the Whitmores.”

***

It turns out that they could only sleep after how much energy they put into manically screaming at the concert. After entering Harry’s house, the two boys barely made it up to Harry’s bed before they collapsed and fell asleep.

That, however, doesn’t stop them from looking up Jackson’s band’s concert videos a week later, when they finally remembered too.

They’re both drooling (and painfully hard) by the time they get through four videos.

“He’s so fucking hot,” Harry moans as he tries to inconspicuously rub up against his mattress. Louis notices but chooses to not say anything.

“I want to come on his face,” Louis pouts.

“I want to suck his dick,” Harry sobs.

“Stop pretending to cry, Harold. It won’t get you anywhere.”

“D’you think he’ll bottom for me?” Harry sounds hopefully.

Louis scoffs. “I’ll bottom for _him_.”

Harry licks his lips and looks Louis up and down. (Louis does the same, but pretends he doesn’t notice either thing.) “I’d make sure to fuck him so hard that he wouldn’t be able to walk the next morning.”

Louis has to stop himself from moaning out loud. “I’d let him fuck me until I’d see stars.”

“Fuck,” Harry says hysterically. “I wanna bite down on his lip.”

“I wanna suck on his tongue,” Louis moans.

Before either boy knows what’s happening, they’ve met in the middle and are kissing each other furiously. The kiss is dirty, unrestrained. Their tongues meet in the middle as they push to kiss hotly into the other boy’s mouth.

(They’ve done everything together but they’ve never kissed. They’ve never even talked about sex unless the other boys were with them. Louis now understands why.)

Louis’ hands are fisting at Harry’s hair and Harry is running his hands down Louis’ torso. But suddenly, before anything else can happen, it’s like both of them have come to realize what has just happened. “Fuck,” Louis says as he pulls apart.

“Shit,” Harry whispers to himself, eyes big.

“I—I should go,” Louis says before running out of Harry’s room.

His heart beats fast as he runs home. He can’t believe that he’s just _kissed_ Harry. Much less kissed him and _liked_ it.

***

The rest of the week is awkward as fuck. Louis and Harry make all kinds of excuses to avoid each other, and they make sure to hang out with Liam, Niall, and Zayn only when they know that the other boy isn’t there.

One day at lunch, Louis is sitting with his mates in their usual spot. He’s watching Niall scarf down a salad with some chicken, trying to keep his own lunch in his stomach.

“Where’s Harry been?” Liam asks Louis, feigning casualty.

“I don’t know, ask him yourself,” Louis snaps.

“What happened between you two?” Zayn asks, puzzled.

“None of your business.”

Niall quirks an eyebrow. “Does this have anything to do with Jackson?”

“No.”

Liam grazes his thumb over Zayn’s hand—which he is holding—while looking up at Louis. “Does it have anything to do with the concert you went to last week?”

“No.”

Zayn laughs. “Did you to kiss or something?”

His question is met with silence. Louis blushes.

“You kissed!” Zayn exclaims. “What!? How? When!?”

“It was an accident, okay,” Louis mutters shaking his head.

Niall snorts. “What, did you, like, trip and fall onto his lips or summat?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Oh _please_ Niall.”

Liam swats Louis’ shoulder. “So why are you guys avoiding each other like the plague?”

“Because I _don’t_ like him, okay!” Louis screams, verging on hysterical. “I like _Jackson.”_

“You sure about that, mate?” Zayn bites his lip.

“Yeah,” Louis nods vigorously. “I like Jackson. Not Harry. Harry has stupid hair and ugly green eyes that look like my shit when I have diarrhea.”

“No I don’t!” Protests a voice from above Louis’ head. He looks up and sees that Harry’s sitting on a branch of the tree that Louis is sitting under.

“Fuck you! Why’re you eavesdropping on my conversation!?” Louis yells.

“I’m totally not! I was just sitting here, minding my own business—“

“Like hell you were, you shit!”

“I was! I wasn’t even listening until you brought _me_ up!”

“Did not!” Louis shrieks while getting up.

“Did fucking too!” Harry yells back, jumping out of the tree.

“I hate you!” Louis says, pushing Harry. “Ihateyouihateyouihateyou!”

“No you don’t!”

“Yes I do!”

“GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!” Liam screams. “Shut the fuck up! You _don’t_ hate each other, you dimwits!”

“Do too,” Harry and Louis mumble, at the same time. Niall and Liam roll their eyes.

Zayn sighs when the bell rings. “You two are such _children,_ seriously. You _need_ to get over yourselves.”

Louis walks off in a huff. Harry starts to walk away in the opposite direction until he realizes his next class is with Louis. “Fuck this!” He yells, chasing a flock of birds sitting nearby. “Nurghhhh!”

He turns around and walks in the direction of Louis’ retreating back. He can feel the eyes of his classmates on his back so he decides to give them a show. He pushes over a garbage can and runs to his art classroom.

The first day after the incident, Harry had _begged_ Grimmy to let him sit at another table. But Grimmy wasn’t having it.

_“No way superstar,” Grimmy sighed while running a hand through his pink hair. “You’ll ruin my classroom’s aura.”_

_Harry’s shoulders slumped. “Fine,” he snapped. “Oh and Grimmy?”_

_“Yes, Harold?”_

_Harry rolled his eyes. “Why is your hair pink?”_

_“Free will, young Harold. Free will.”_

_Harry’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Ohh-kay. I’m gonna go now.”_

_“You go dollface! And make sure that when you and Lewis have makeup sex that it’s visible to me, alright?” He cackled with joy, putting his boot-clad feet up on his desk._

_“Whatever,” Harry mumbled._

And basically, after that, Harry and Louis sat at opposite ends of the table. And apparently Jackson enjoyed skipping class because he only showed up to class, like, twice since his first day.

Today is one of the days Jackson does choose to show up. Unfortunately, Harry is too tired to make an effort with him. But it looks like Louis, in fact, is not.

“Lads,” Jackson says by way of greeting.

“Hey Jackson,” Louis smiles. “You look nice today.”

Harry’s brow furrows, but he continues looking down at his notebook.

“Uhh,” Jackson says sounding confused. “Thanks?”

“You’re welcome!” Louis exclaims, sounding too cheerful.

A couple of minutes pass by in silence. Then, “Hey Jackson?”

“Yeah Louis?”

“I was wondering, if you’d like. If you wanted to like, go out sometimes?”

Both Harry and Jackson’s head snap up at the same time. “What!?” they both ask, shocked.

Louis ignored Harry completely. “Yeah. Like, d’you wanna go see a film or something?”

Jackson’s eyes bug out of their sockets. Then, he starts laughing.

Harry looks from Jackson to Louis, confused. Louis’ wearing the same expression on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Jackson gasps between chuckles. “I’m just—ew dude! I don’t like dick! Fuck no! Where d’you think I’ve been every day that I’ve skipped this class?”

It’s quiet except for Grimmy’s music playing. But Louis and Harry can feel the eyes of everyone in the room on the three of them.

“I’ve been, like. Shagging girls in my car, mate. No way do I want your dick!” Jackson continues laughing.

Before Louis (or even Harry) knows what’s happening, Harry is getting out of his seat and towering over Jackson. “Why’re you being so rude about it, huh?” Harry manages to get out, jaw clenched. “Could’ve just said no, couldn’t you’ve?”

“I’m not gay, though!” Jackson says, wiping at his eyes. “How could you even think that?”

“How can you say it like it’s _wrong_ to be gay!?” Harry hisses. Then, without thinking, he pulls back and punches Jackson, square in the nose.

There’s a collective gasp around the room.

“HARRY STYLES!” Comes the voice of someone from the door.

Harry turns around nervously, and the sight he sees almost makes him fall over. It’s the principal.

“My office. NOW!”

“Shit,” Louis mutters.

“Fuck,” Harry whimpers, walking towards the door.

***

It’s been 10 minutes since Louis has been sitting outside the principal’s office. Jackson is with the nurse and Louis can _still_ hear the principal yelling at Harry.

He jiggles his leg nervously, listening very carefully to catch the words she is saying. But he can’t; all he can hear is mumbling through the thick mahogany doors.

Finally, it goes quiet. Louis hears a screech of a chair against the tiles, and right when he stands up, Harry walks out the door.

Right when it closes shut behind him, Louis starts screaming. “What were you thinking!? How could you do that to yourself!? Are you insane!?”

Harry’s clutching an ice pack to his hand and he still manages to roll his eyes. “Let’s see: I wasn’t, I don’t know, and yes, Lewis, you’ve made me insane.”

“What did she—wait what?” Louis squints at Harry. “What was the last part?”

“I said,” Harry begins, shaking his head. “You make me crazy.”

Louis looks at him closely and sees that Harry’s eyes are glistening with tears. “What’s that supposed to mean,” he whispers. It’s not a question.

“It means that I’m like, 99.9999% sure I’m in love with you, ugh.” Harry throws his hands up in the air.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“So what now?”

“Dunno. I’ve gotten suspended for three days.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“You punched a guy in the face to protect my honor?” Louis giggles.

Harry blushes and bites his lip. “I guess I did.”

Louis moves closer to Harry and his heart rate accelerates. “You wanna know something?”

“What?”

“I really like kissing you.”

Harry smiles. “I really like kissing you too.”

“You wanna know something else?” Louis asks when his lips are right in front of Harry’s.

“What?”

“As crazy as it seems, I’m like 99.9999% sure I’m in love with you too.”

“Really, Lou?”

“Yeah, Haz.”

Harry closes the distance between them, pulling Louis in so that they’re flush together. Louis has to tiptoe and Harry has to bend down, and even though Harry dropped the ice pack on the floor and it has burst, HarryandLouis both think that it’s the sweetest kiss either of them has ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm too lazy to edit this but any wey hey, thank you for reading!!!!! ❀ ✿❀ ✿❀ ✿
> 
> tumblr: burberrharry


End file.
